Sphingosine 1-phosphate (S1P) is a lysophospholipid mediator that evokes a variety of cellular responses by stimulation of five members of the endothelial cell differentiation gene (EDG) receptor family. The EDG receptors are G-protein coupled receptors (GPCRs) and on stimulation propagate second messenger signals via activation of heterotrimeric G-protein alpha (Gα) subunits and beta-gamma (Gβγ) dimers. Ultimately, this S1P-driven signaling results in cell survival, increased cell migration and, often, mitogenesis. The recent development of agonists targeting S1P receptors has provided insight regarding the role of this signaling system in physiologic homeostasis. For example, the immunomodulator, FTY720 (2-amino-2-[2-(4-octylphenyl)ethyl]propane 1,3-diol), that following phosphorylation, is an agonist at 4 of 5 S1P receptors, revealed that affecting S1P receptor activity influences lymphocyte trafficking. Further, S1P type 1 receptor (S1P1) antagonists cause leakage of the lung capillary endothelium, which suggests that S1P may be involved in maintaining the integrity of the endothelial barrier in some tissue beds. S1P type 4 receptors (S1P4) are expressed mainly in leukocytes, and specifically S1P4 mediates immunosuppressive effects of S1P by inhibiting proliferation and secretion of effector cytokines, while enhancing secretion of the suppressive cytokine IL-10. See, for example, Wang, W. et. al., (2005) FASEB J. 19(12): 1731-3, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. S1P type 5 receptors (S1P5) are exclusively expressed in oligodendrocytes and oligodendrocyte precursor cells (OPCs) and are vital for cell migration. Stimulation of S1P5 inhibits OPC migration, which normally migrate considerable distances during brain development. See, for example, Novgorodov, A. et al., (2007) FASEB J, 21: 1503-1514, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
S1P has been demonstrated to induce many cellular processes, including those that result in platelet aggregation, cell proliferation, cell morphology, tumor-cell invasion, endothelial cell chemotaxis and angiogenesis. For these reasons, S1P receptors are good targets for therapeutic applications such as wound healing, tumor growth inhibition, and autoimmune diseases.
Sphingosine-1-phosphate signals cells in part via a set of G protein-coupled receptors named S1P1, S1P2, S1P3, S1P4, and S1P5 (formerly EDG1, EDG5, EDG3, EDG6 and EDG8). The EDG receptors are G-protein coupled receptors (GPCRs) and on stimulation propagate second messenger signals via activation of heterotrimeric G-protein alpha (Gα) subunits and beta-gamma (Gβγ) dimers. These receptors share 50-55% amino acid sequence identity and cluster with three other receptors (LPA1, LPA2, and LPA3 (formerly EDG2, EDG4 and EDG7) for the structurally related lysophosphatidic acid (LPA).
A conformational shift is induced in the G-Protein Coupled Receptor (GPCR) when the ligand binds to that receptor, causing GDP to be replaced by GTP on the α-subunit of the associated G-proteins and subsequent release of the G-proteins into the cytoplasm. The α-subunit then dissociates from the βγ-subunit and each subunit can then associate with effector proteins, which activate second messengers leading to a cellular response. Eventually the GTP on the G-proteins is hydrolyzed to GDP and the subunits of the G-proteins reassociate with each other and then with the receptor. Amplification plays a major role in the general GPCR pathway. The binding of one ligand to one receptor leads to the activation of many G-proteins, each capable of associating with many effector proteins leading to an amplified cellular response. Generally, compounds can switch from antagonists to agonist depending on what G protein is downstream of the receptor. When Gq is downstream a compound targeting the S1P4 receptor can act as an antagonist. It is possible that with a different G protein (Gi) downstream an agonist compound may be an agonist.
S1P receptors make good drug targets because individual receptors are both tissue and response specific. Tissue specificity of the S1P receptors is desirable because development of an agonist or antagonist selective for one receptor localizes the cellular response to tissues containing that receptor, limiting unwanted side effects. Response specificity of the S1P receptors is also of importance because it allows for the development of agonists or antagonists that initiate or suppress certain cellular responses without affecting other responses. For example, the response specificity of the S1P receptors could allow for an S1P mimetic that initiates platelet aggregation without affecting cell morphology.
Sphingosine-1-phosphate is formed as a metabolite of sphingosine in its reaction with sphingosine kinase and is stored in abundance in the aggregates of platelets where high levels of sphingosine kinase exist and sphingosine lyase is lacking. S1P is released during platelet aggregation, accumulates in serum, and is also found in malignant ascites. Reversible biodegradation of S1P most likely proceeds via hydrolysis by ectophosphohydrolases, specifically the sphingosine 1-phosphate phosphohydrolases. Irreversible degradation of S1P is catalyzed by S1P lyase yielding ethanolamine phosphate and hexadecenal.